Undertale Before and After
by Tc the writer
Summary: The story that covers the war, the life of Chara and Asriel, the surface with Frisk, sans origins and covers much more into the soul and the physical world. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Do not forget to review, follow and fav. It helps inspire me to keep going and getting better.**

* * *

-Long ago two races ruled over Earth. Humans and Monsters, between the years of 1000-1500 AD a war broke out between the two "races" and after a long series of battles the humans were victorious. The greatest of their mages cast strong spells that created a barrier surrounding a mountain named , which sealed the Monsters underground. However this is not the whole story.

-All times like these, (like in our world) Science isn't a popular or even a common concept yet. What dominates these times is religion(s) and this all ties in the souls of all species; Humans, Monsters and animals. There are three main traits that affect all three of these species. Physicality, Mentality and spirituality. I will describe how all three traits affect one another, higher, lower or all around.

-Physicality means physical strength, mass, weight and endurance (As well physical material). Mentality means emotion, intelligence, sanity. (And so much more, that is just the surface of it.) Spirituality is connected to both of these but more often is connected to mentality, spirituality is belief, the spiritual world, your soul, magic, and faith. Your brain has a spiritual side to it, the seeking for emotional pleasurement through art and music but as well the Human soul and Monster soul help fuel the body through energy that cannot be seen or even comprehended.

-This is only the basics and even so they are complex, now I will go deeper into description. Science. Monsters aren't one species, as what we have seen there are different types of Monsters. Plants, machine and mammals. What? What do you mean "what about the skeletons?" Oh I forgot, they are the undead. They are more complex than something that is alive, plant like or mechanical. I will save their type for another time. You have another question/ "How do I know these are species? Just by looking at them and knowing that each of them are affected by physical traits. Undyne overheats, Asgore gets sick. Not only that but I can compare them to our own world of mythology, science, science fiction and Philosophy and so much more.

-Look at Asgore, Troiel and Asriel. They are what we would call furries, sentient, evolved or even aliens. But in this world that is how this all works. They exist there and not in our own. (Who knows maybe they once did.)

-Now I will discuss more deeply into the souls, only certain types of Monsters posses certain strengths of the three main traits. Toriel and Asgore's kind are the only souls to shatter like the human we guide, Undyne is another type that was able to delay her own death, she had more determination? Why though? It's simple certain species have stronger souls but near the power of a human. (Well maybe someone has an exception.)

-Toriel is a near all around of the three traits, she has mentality (her intelligence), spirituality (her souls strength to remain stable before shattering) and her strength coming from her body's "biology".

-Asgore is also a near all around, his strength, spirituality and mentality.

-Undyne has two out of three. Spirituality and Strength. (Undyne is smart but lacks it. Don't tell her I said that.)

-As you see I have put their traits from greatest to least in order. This helps describe who and what they possess inside them.

-Now, these are individual strengths as a rational term is given, "Strengths are earned throughout life." Even a human can be weaker than a monster, not always naturally but can be both ways.

* * *

 **Authors note: Disclaimer I do not own the following cover image, the cover image is made by cute_asriel (from what I can tell on Ifunny). The artist said they have left their account or deleted it. Honestly the artist is very good and should have stayed and would have made by life easier if I could get a hold of them. Sometimes abandon things are open to public domain. (This case Idk) The cover image is not mine. As well the cover image is for aesthetics uses only to entice readers and show what the story will be like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Don't expect to many updates on here, just uploading.**

* * *

Many centuries after the war, Mt. Ebott, 201X. A human child climbed high finding a giant hole in the mountain. Taking a closer look The Child tripped. Injured by it's fall The Child called out for help.

"It sounds like it came from over here… Oh! You've fallen down haven't you… Are you okay? Here get up… What's your name?

"It's.. it's Chara I think.."

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

Dreemmurr castle

"D-dad… I found someone. T-they're hurt... "

A tall bipedal goat (holding a cup of tea) in long purple robes turned around with a big smile to hear his son's voice. "Who son?"

 _**KSHH**_

The royal goat dropped his cup as he trembled from what stood in front of his eyes, "Uh-.. uh human…"

"S-son where did you find them?"

"A-at waterfall's trash site, where the humans dump their trash… Their name is Chara. Dad we must help them! They are seriously hurt!"

"Asriel go to the other room please. Toriel!"

Toriel shouts, "Yes dear?"

"This is important, we need to talk immediately."

Toriel left the kitchen and approached the living room, she noticed a injured human past out on the chair near the fireplace. Toriel put her hands over her face and walked out calmly over to Asgore. "Oh my god…" she whispers.

"Toriel.." Asgore whispers back.

"Asgore why is their a human in our living room?"

 **Gaster's Lab**

 _ ****BOOWWOHHHOWWaaa****_

Two skeletons were in a laboratory a tall one shocked and a smaller one smiling with ashes smothered around their faces.

"Welp… that was excell-plosive."

The taller moved his eyes down to his left staring at the smaller one, "Sans… I swear. Shutup."

"Raah!" Gaster stormed off through his sliding door, putting some papers into his lab coat pockets with sans following behind him.

"Seriously sans, how does your brother put up with that everyday? I can't even handle those terrible puns for a few hours."

"I don't know? I guess he has more bone-tolerance than you do."

"Sometimes I wish when my experiments fail, they take me with them so I don't have to suffer another failed pun. HA! Get it?"Failed" puns, like when you tell a pun about my failure and your puns fail to be funny."

Sans kept smiling, "Yep. Don't worry about your failed experiments, you already built a successful heat generator for the whole underground by the Earth's core. Then Asgore gave it a terrible name like Core."

"Even when you're being supportive you're still making bad jokes."

What can I say? I'm a skele-fun."

"Huh… I know of so many things Sans.. things that can kill me. But they don't. Now! Let's test the…"

Gaster stopped walking as he read the name Sans gave the device. He squinted, "Gaster.. Blaster."

"Heh."

The two skeletons walked up stairs of the lab. "Alright Sans, I want you to test it. I've tested your soul and it's strong enough for this kind of power. Focus on your soul to move it through your mind." Sans blinks and opened his boney eyelids, a glowing yellow-green left eye ball appeared in the black socket. He raised his right arm, the blaster's eyes glow. Sans took his arm forward and opened his palm, the motion of the blaster mimicking his hand. The mouth opened with beams of white energy specks being absorbed into the jaw forming a white energy sphere. When the sphere got to the size of a yoga ball Sans clamps his hand causing the energy to be release into a beam of light.

 _**Phowwwooo**_

"Amazing! The blaster is so much stronger than I predicted. This will be useful against humans, especially adults. Now let's head to the barrier, I need to examine the barriers atomic particles a bit more."

Arriving at the castle they met the King drinking a cup of tea in Judgement hall, the goat smiled as he saw his royal scientists walking in. "Uh! Gaster, Lovely day isn't it? I see you're here to study the barrier more?"

"Yes your highness. I think I'm on a verge of discovering a way out."

Asgore chuckles. "Mhm. That is wonderful news to hear. Let me know of your accomplishment so I may announce it to the people when you're ready."

Entering the throne room, Gaster stepped aside

Gaster bows, "Yes your majesty. Come on Sans. Oh, good morning my Queen."

"Oh hello to you too Gaster."

As the Queen was out of the way Gaster and Sans walked through the throne room, "Hey Gaster, did you see her hips."

Gaster raised a bone eyebrow, "Sans how do you feel hormones? You are nothing but bone down there and well.. Aauuuh."

Gaster fell onto the ground, "Oops, the barrier. Guess we're here."

Gaster stood up and patted his clothes, "Ahem. Alright, I just need to take the spells essence and see the energy in it. Sans, use the blaster."

 _**Phoowwwooo**_

Gaster held out a device in his right hand, "There we go the energy is scrambling. Yes I got the readings, alright let's head on back to the lab now."

 **Few hours later**

"Eureka. This it! This is amazing! Sans come here quick!"

Sans walked in drinking coffee to find gaster wearing magnifying goggles, "What did you find?"

"A way!"

Sans spoke softly, "Another what?" Then took a sip of his coffee."

"A way to break the barrier!"

 _**PPPbbttthhhh**_

Sans spit out his coffee onto Gaster from the astonishment.

Gaster grumbles, "Really Sans?"

"You found a way out!"

"If you won't spit your coffee at me again, THAT YOU DON'T NEED! Then Yes."

Sans winks, "What can I say, I love my coffee; Makes me feel alive."

"No time for your puns, we must tell Asgore. Umm.. Sans"

"Yea Gas?"

"Don't call me that. And you left a trail of coffee all over my lab!"

 **Continuation of Chara**

"Asriel found them. They are severely injured. I don't know what to do…"

Toriel put her arms on Asgore shoulders, "We help them. For Asriel's sake."

Chara was moved by Toriel to her and Asgore's bedroom to rest, Asgore watched the human as Toriel cooked a meal for the fallen Child. A few hours later the human awoke with bandages on their head, they were confused, frightened to see a room that was not their own. The door opened, Asriel peaking through the door, "Oh! You're probably confused where you're at, aren't you?"

Chara saw a white fur goat on two legs in front of them, not knowing what they saw they did no other thing they could do, "Aaaaaahhh!"

Asriel raises his hand waving, "Hey quiet! Your ok."

Chara grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at Asriel shouting, "Get away you freak!"

 _**Thud**_

The pillow hit Asriel in the face and fell revealing Asriel squinting, "Really? What is a pillow going to do?"

Chara stood frozen on bed they moved their eyes left and right with a fearful-embarrassing look, "U-uh stop you?"

Asriel fell on his back, "Hahahaahaha! You're funny."

Chara acknowledged the goat was harmless so they asked, "Umm… What is this place? And what are you?

Asriel kept laughing, "Ha! You really are funny!"

Chara gazes at Asirel with a confused look. Asriel wipes a tear from his eye, " You aren't kidding are you?" You really don't know what I am?" Chara shook their head no very slowly.

"Wow… So humans don't remember us?"

Chara looks directly into the goat's eyes, "I've heard… legends of this mountain. I'm in Mt. Ebott right?"

Asriel sat down and put his hands under his chin, " Yea. Can you tell me what those legends are though? They sound interesting!"

Chara stood still in place not sure what to think of Asriel but they knew they had to say something, "Well.. the legends spoke of ruins from leftover castles and major wars but everyone says they're old folk legends and never happened... "

 _**Kreen**_

The door behind Asriel opened, walking in was Toriel into the room with a warm pie she had prepared. "Oh My Child you're awake! That is amazing news, eat up! You need to regain your strength."

Chara was stiff, they didn't know what to say or think. They never met anyone or anything (especially) so kind to them, "Uh…. Thank you."

Toriel laid the pie onto the bed and she grabbed Asriel's hand, "Come with me. Let the human get acquainted for a bit. I will be back darling."

Sounds of shoes came running through the castle hall to the Dreemurrs' home, "YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!"

Asgore turned around holding a (new) cup of tea, "How are you Gaster? Whoa! Gaster slow down, what's the hurry?"

"I-I found a way to break the barrier!"

Asgore spit out his tea all over Gasters face, Gaster had his back bent down and he wiped off the tea and mucus from his face revealing a sour expression.

"How do we break the barrier Dr. Gaster?"

Gaster stood up straight and put one hand behind his back and the other pointing a finger up in the air, "We need to acquire seven human souls."

 _**KSHH**_

Asgore dropped his cup, "Uh… Uh a human soul?"

"Yes. Seven magicians. Magic is manipulated by the soul, which focus and manipulates the atomic energy around us, the atomic energy needs to match the strength of seven human souls to break the barrier."

"Gaster.. I will announce to the people of your findings."

"Thank you King Dremmurr."

Asgore walked into the living room to find Asriel and his wife walking away from the bedroom, "Tori, I need to speak with you. Alone."

Toriel saw the despair in the eyes of the old king, she knew Asgore had grim news. "Asriel go to your room and play with your toys." Asriel let go of his mother's hand and walk into his bedroom, staring back before he shut the door.

"Asgore what's wrong?"

Asgore grabbed both of his wife's hands, "Gaster found a way to break the barrier."

Toriel broke free of his grip, she covered her mouth due to shock and amazement, "That is wonderful news! Wait… You aren't happy?"

Asgore put one hand over his wife's shoulder, "Tori, to break the barrier we need the power of seven human souls."

The queen stares into her husband's eyes, "What do you mean?"

 **King and queen's bedroom**

Chara finish's eating the pie that was made for them, hopping out of the bed and they explored the bedroom until they eventually found a photo frame. Picking up the frame, Chara noticed the photo of Toriel, Asriel and a bigger goat. All three of them looked very happy, something Chara wish they had back with their own family.

"Asgore, what shall we do with Chara?"

Asgore replied with heavy breaths, "I… I don't know…"

Toriel had an idea, she has been thinking for sometime, she was waiting to see if Asgore had something in mind (to a non shocking surprise he didn't.), she put her hands over Asgore's shoulders and looks deep into the king's weary eyes, "Maybe we can… take care of them. There's no other way, they are too young to care for themself and they cannont return home."

Asgore sighs, "You're right. I have an idea! This can even be a symbolism of hope for Humans and Monsters, a chance of an era of peace!""

Chara shut the door quietly, their heart pounded after hearing what has been said. They weren't sure what to think, they felt fear and perhaps joy at once. The door knob turned, Chara faces the door to see the bigger Monster come in.

Asgore walks quietly over to his picture, grabbing it as spoke, "Chara… that's your name right?"

"Yea…"

"So? How do you feel?"

"F-fine… If you don't mind, may I ask a question Mr…"

"Asgore."

"Mr. Asgore, what is this place?"

Asgore put the photo down and turned around, "Hahahaha! This is the undergorund dear child; This is where the Monsters live."

"Monsters?"

"No need to be afraid, we don't hurt anyone; We are a peace loving race. Monsters is just a term… well, to describe us."

Asgore walks over to Chara's direction and he bent on his left knee and placed his right hand on Chara's shoulder, "...My wife and I have decided to take care of you. I promise as long as we live we will protect you, care for you as one of our own. We can sit in the living room eating butterscotch cinnamon pie, telling stories."

Chara beautifully glares into the king's, this felt like a dream come true and what is weirder that this is kindness from a family they never met and wants to care for them out of the bloom.

"W-what about my real family?"

Asgore let go of Chara's shoulder and put his hand behind his head scratching his hair, "child… I'm afraid to tell you, there is no way out of this mountain."

Chara stepped back raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"You see child, we are all stuck in this mountain."

Chara screamed, "You can't keep me here!"

Chara shoved the old king and ran out of the door, trying to get away from him; all of them. Chara ran by Toriel and pushed her against the wall, making Toriel drop the baked cookies she made for the occasion.

Toriel shouts, "My Child?"

Asgore ran out of the room down the hall breathing deeply, "Where did they go?"

Toriel grabs Asgores hand, "Outside!"

"Outside?"

Both the King and Queen shouts, "Chara!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I feel aware that there will be some words misspelled (and more) but I'm not going to fix that for this is a EA chapter release and the official version will be polished up more on where I actually spend my time at writing and getting a nice amount of attention. (It's unknown if I'll come back to release another chapter or if I'll even fix this one up more.)**

* * *

Loud taps of shoes belonging to a Human quickly running down a grey catwalk away from beasts described in folk legends and bedtime stories, The Human Child coming by a turn that lead them into the Underworld of grey buildings. The Child ran so fast they didn't catch a glimpse of the city, eventually coming to an end where an elevator is; Chara enters inside to find only one way, down, two voices echo off the Underground caves, "Chara!" There was no time, Chara didn't care where elevator took them, The Human only wanted to get away from "The Monsters". The Human saw a few dozen buttons, they rapidly hit many, Chara did not care where they went, as long as they could get away from "The Monsters". The doors closed and Chara puts their back against the wall and cradle themself. "Monsters. Trapped forever. Staying here forever... I don't want to."

 _**Ding**_

The elevator doors open, The Human grabs the open entrance to peek their head out, nothing, no one was in site. Chara slowly walks out to search their surroundings, still nothing but grey buildings their eye could see. Chara walks onto the street, turning around onto the sidewalk they found crowds of Monsters walking or riding bikes, Chara's expression was stunning. They slowly back up but a crowd of arrives engulfing Chara by waves of "Monsters", they were pushed side to side, "Oof!" Chara had enough, they pushed The Monsters back causing people to fall down like dominoes.

"Ow!"

"Woah!"

"Hey you little punk!"

"Get out of my way, you ugly freaks! Get away from me!"

The King and Queen weren't far behind The Human Child, running as fast they could with the force of their bodies pressing against the warm air breezing across Asgore's cape and Toriel holding her dress. Not to far into the distance, moans were calling out, The King and Queen stop and found many citizens on the ground with more Monsters coming to see the incident. The King and Queen ran to the aid of their people, helping them on their feet. (Also knowing they couldn't just run past them all; They are examples of Great Kindness.) As The King and Queen start to finish helping those who have "fallen down" a slim blue bunny appears infront of the crowd. "King Asgore!"

"Yes?"

"We were pushed down by a very cruel weird looking child that's wearing a green-yellow stripe shirt."

"Yeah! That little punk made me drop my paperwork! It's scattered everywhere now."

"That child made me drop my groceries" They are spilt, broke and dirty now!"

"That kid bruised me!"

"Me to!"

"Same!"

The crowd uproars," That kid called us all ugly freaks! How rude."

("Yeah! And they're the weird looking one.")

Asgore scratches his bear trying to figure out what to say, "Uhh..."

Toriel steps in, "Now, now everyone. The child means no harm, they are just scared. Though we must find them, they are really hurt and we don't need them to hurt themself or anyone on accident; Which way did they go?" The Monsters that saw where The Child went points to a grey looking building that looks like a U.S.A senate building. A building where The King and Queen would have meetings with the nobles (but there isn't many left.) the building is hardly used and when it is, only The King and Queen (sometimes prince), The Royal Scientists, Tha Captain Of The Royal Guard and some representatives of the people use this building.

 **Dreemurr Castle**

 _**Thump**_

"My Child!"

The sound grabs the attention of The Little Goat Prince, he puts the toy he is holding onto the ground, The Prince looks out to see his Mother on the ground and heavy footsteps following, his Father assists his Mother off the floor, "Where did they go?"

"Outside!" Toriel replies.

"Chara!"

The Little Goat pushed his door all the way open and runs down the hall, peeking over the corner to find his parents out of his sight. Asriel ran onwards and caught up to his family, he found them taking the Elevator, after The King and Queen took the elevator The Prince pushes the button and waits for the elevator to return. Entering onto the elevator The Prince checks the logs of where the elevator stopped last, "To the ground of the capital of New Home", (King Asgore is terrible at naming) to where thousands live in the Underground. The Little Prince rode the elevator down, the doors open to life all over, people walking or riding bikes everywhere; Asriel caught a glimpse of his parents running on his right down the streets.

Asriel took off into the crowd, being pushed by the bodies of Monsters not paying attention to where they are going, The Prince eventually caught up to his parents and found them assisting fallen citizens back to their feet. A slim blue bunny approached The King and described what and who caused the commotion, eventually Monsters began to complain and spoke over each other, shouting about papers, groceries and minor injuries, then they all uproared at once. Asriel's Mother asks where The Child went and The Monsters that saw agreed to one location.

 _The Royal Business Palace. (Named by Asgore, still not good at Naming.)_

Asriel knew a shortcut to the Palace, when the little goat has to go to a royal court meeting (or be taken by his parents cause there is no babysitter in the Underground that won't sit on the Asriel) that he doesn't have to attend he would explore the streets around the palace. Asriel finds safe, funny and cool places but they way he has to go is "dangerous", this path is the only way through to avoid being caught by his Mom and Dad; This path has a small gang activity in the area, these Monsters weren't bright or dangerous, just a nuisance but they do at time cause some trouble. Asriel just thought of these guys as goofy Monsters cause the gang says they are fighting against society corruption and authority but there is nothing to fight against, The Underground is realitivly calm. The Prince ran through crowds (that are to busy to recognize The Prince as usual) and came acorss the alley he needs to pass through, running down the alley fast as he can hoping he wouldn't bump into... "Ooof! Alex! A horse-merman stood infront of Asriel, smiling with his arns crossed, Drake and a pile of Monsters with Drake in the back.

"Well,well,well. Isn't it Cryriel!"

"Howdy Alex..."

"Why are you in our neck of the woods?"

"A-Alex..." Drake spoke softly, "This is a city, n-not a forest..."

"It's a figure of speech Drake!"

"Oh... Sorry boss."

Alex face palms himself, "Now Asriel, what brings you here?"

"I-I just need to pass on by... that's all..."

"You know what it takes to pass through. One hundred G."

"How about a flexing contest?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Not today princey! You ain't talkin' us out of this one like we are chumps!"

 _**Asriel flexes his arm.**_

The goons all gasp, "Huh!" Alex looks back at his gang whispering and gasping to each other.

 _**Alex flexes harder.**_

 _**Asriel flexes two arms.**_

 _**Alex flexes both arms twice as hard.**_

 _**Asriel tries to flex his arms and pecks. But fails.**_

 _**Alex flexs his arms and pecks.**_

 _**Alex wins.**_

"Alright Asriel! I win this time, you know the cost is now double."

"B-but I don't have anything on me."

"No can do Asirel, you know the toll. No toll no go."

The Goons: "Yea! No toll no go!"

"These freaks are everywhere! There's no place to hide!

"Please!" A whiney voice echoes in the distance, "What the? That voice..." Chara peeks their head around a corner, "Please! I have a friend introuble!"

Chara whispers, "Asriel?"

"Well look! He's crying again. Hahahaha! Man whata cry baby! Alright Asirel, since I'm in such a good mood I know how you can pay us then."

"Mmmffhh... Really?"

"Yes." Alex snaps his fingers, "Boys!"

Drake and The Goons pull out a trash can out of the shadow, they lift the lid, "Um? What are you going to do are you going to do with that?"

Alex grins, "You'll see."

"Wooah! Alex, what are you doing?"

"Alright, in ya go!"

 _**Boowww**_

"Spin him boys!"

"Waaappwoowooaoohhh!" Aaah!"

Chara turns their back behind the wall right up against it, "Oh no! He's introuble... He's also looking for me? He did save... I have to.. I'm going to regret this."

Chara ferociously looks around for something to help them FIGHT against the bullies, as they move The Human Child's foot hit something, looking down they notice a pile of cobblestone bricks beneath their feet. Alex, Drake and The Goons point at the trash can, "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

 _**BONK**_

The other Monsters gasp, "Huh!" They stare at Alex as his magic and physical body react, seeing him dizzy. Alex's eyes turned into swirls with stars and birds chirping around his head, the trash-can's momentum starts to slow down and then came to a halt; Hitting the ground came out a dizzy Asriel with a vomit color face. "Uuugghh..."

Alex shakes his head, "Hurrraaaahh! Who thre that!"

"Me!"

Every Monster (except Asriel, still puking.) looks to find The Human Child standing at the end of the alley holding another dusty brick.

"Grrr! Why you little... Uh? What kind of Monsters are you? I've never seen one like you before."

"I-I'm Chara."

"Hmm.. It doesn't matter what or who you are "Chara" you'll regret that. Guys." Alex points.

Drake and The Goons close in on Chara, The Human Child froze from the malicious grins the Monsters made, Chara tilt their head back and covers their face; Asriel slowly regains stability over his stomach, The Little Prince couldnt hear much but he heard Alex speaking, "Guys."

Asriel takes notice of the other Monsters walking over him towards the other end of the alley, there he found whom he was looking for, Chara. Asriel notices the brick on the ground and one in Chara's hands, (He figured out the details.) Alex eventually follows on behind his gang of misfits

"Nooo!"

 _**Phwooo**_

"Ooooww! Hothothootootott!"

A fireball at forty mph hit Alex in the back leaving a scorch mark, Chara stood still, amazed at what they just saw; Drake The Goons and Chara just stood in silence and shock as they watch Alex pat down the flames.

"Don't you dare touch them!"

Alex replies, "This is your little friend you want to find? Boys. Grab the baby."

The Goons quickly surround Asriel, taking hold of him arm by arm, "Drake."

"Uh... Yes Boss?"

"Freeze Princey."

"Freeze him! Alex, don't you think that is going to far?"

"To far? I just got a brick launched to my head and a fireball launched at me. No! These brats need to learn a lesson."

Drake swings his wings across rapidly, "N-n-n-no! I-I'm not going to the dungeon."

Alex glares aggresivley at Drake, "Fine! You're out of the gang, go home! Oh wait you can't your parents, all of our parents won't take us back. Not after what we've done... You were always weak."

Drake steps back, his eyes teared up with water(?) and begins to drip slowly out, covering his wings over his eyes he ran away. Everyone just stood (and floating) no one dare to make a peep, especially Alex, he just floats looking beneath his waist.

"Alex.." Asriel spoke.

Alex turns to Asriel and clenches his fingers, "What?"

"Y-you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you said you left your family."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you miss them?"

"...Of course. But I am a unwanted piece of garbage, not to mention I just kicked out my best friend, the only one who ever cared for me."

Asriel lowers his head, "I don't think you are."

"How would you know? Look at what I did to you."

"Yea but you're hurting, I believe you took your pain out on others cause you feel bad, to make yourself feel better."

"Doesn't matter. Even if that were to be true, everything I've done... The people I bullied and hurt, my parents won't want me back. Huh... Guys. Let Asriel go."

Chara continued to stand still and stare, remembering a moment like this before but not ending in the same way; The Human grips the brick in their hand and ran forward.

"Chara! No!"

 _**B.O.O.M**_

Alex took a critical hit to his head, health lowers to one.

Chara runs to Asriel and gave quick strikes to any of the Goons near Asriel, Asriel stood frozen with his mouth dropped so as he was freed, Chara grabs The Little Goat's hand and pulls him as fast as they could carry both of themselves. The little prince pulls back hard as he can causing Chara to come to a halt, "Asriel! We need to keep going!"

"No chara! You almost killed him, we need to go back and help!"

"Who cares if I came close! He's a freak and tried to hurt you."

"Doesn't mean you hit him at full force, he can turn to dust! I need to find my Mother or a doctor, someone needs to heal him."

Asriel rips out of Chara's grasp and tries to walk away but The Human Child refuse to let the Little Goat go. "No." Chara grabs Asriel by his shirt, "I didn't risk my life to save on freak of nature from another one. You're coming with me."

Asriel gazes into Chara's eyes for a moment, then squirms, "Let me go!"

"I can't. I need you to stay with me untilI get out of here."

Asriel stops squriming, "Get out of here?"

"Yes. Your Father was talking about keeping me here, 'I couldn't leave', I don't want to be kept here... please help me get out. I just want to go "home."

"Chara... Is this why you are acting like this?"

The Human stares into Asriel with their hair shadowing their eyes, "Chara, their is something you need to know."

"All I need to know is how to leave!"

Asriel eye lids lower, "Al-alright. I'll show you the "way out" but you won't be happy about it... on one condition though."

The Human lifts their head revealing their beautiful red eyes, "What?"

"Take me back to Alex, I need to heal him much as I can, we wasted to much time here. If I don't he could die..."

Chara re-lowers their head (to the left), again their eyes covered by their hair, Chara's eye dart every direction and their arms shake.

"Fine."

Both Children ran back fast as they could to Alex, when arriving everyone had gone but Drake returned.

"Aaah!"

Drake! Wait, I'm here to help him! CHara won't hurt you, they were just scared and trying to help me."

"W-what?"

"I'm here to heal Alex."

"After everything... he I mean we've done to you? He-he... That's not funny..."

Asriel sat on his knees, raising his hands over Alex's body Asriel closes his eyes and goes into a meditation state. Chara stood hovering over Asriel's shoulders watching a bright golden color above Alex's wounds (that were not bleeding) vanish into thin air.

Chara whispers, "H-how is this happening... How is this even possible?"

Momentarily the seahorse awoke, Alex blinks, taking his hand to rub his head, "Hgg.. Ow. I'm alright? Asriel! Drake!"

Drake swung his wings all the way out and charged forward into Alex, giving him a hug, "Waaaaahhh! You're alright!"

"Why? Why did you come back Drake?"

"Even if you are a giant jerk, I couldn't leave you hurt."

Alex eyes began to drip tears (water?), "Drake.. Asriel."

"Yes Alex?"

Drake puts his hand gently upon Asriel's shoulder, "You did... but why? I hurt you..."

"Well... What kind of prince would I be? Especially a person if I left you to dust.?"

"After everything I had done to hurt you... You'd came back to rescue me from death... You care that much for me... I am so sorry."

Asriel gazes into the Seahorse-man sorrowful eyes, The Little Goat leans into Alex, "Huh!" Alex looks below his waist finding The Prince hugging him, Asriel cried into Alex, "Oh come on Cryreil don't cry... I'll start to... Mmmmffphhh."

Drake ran into them holding out his wings and begins to cry as well, The Human Child stood still not knowing what to think about the current moment, once everything was over Chara stepped forward rubbing their arm. Not knowing what exactly to say they just decided to speak, "Alex.."

The Floating Seahorse faces Chara to find more remorse and shame then he has ever seen or could feel in Chara's eyes, approaching The Human he scratches his head. He stops to stare into at them, The Human Child is shaking and not knowing what to say next, "Listen... Uh? Chara right?"

The child rose their head, speechless and hesitant Chara nods, "Yea..." Alex spoke. "It's alright kid, you didn't kill anyone, I know you didn't mean to... try. You were just scared and cared enough to rescue your friend."

Chara looks to their left thinking, "I really rescued him for his help... that and I owed him... I guess."

"It was my fault, I had a knock to the head coming. Heh.."

"Yea!" Drake chimes in, "Also a good wake up call... Ha.. That's not funny."

Chara didn't move an inch, no shaking nor hesitation could be seen, The Small Child continuing to look at the ground lost in their own mind, Asriel notices and grabs Chara by the hand,"Um. We need to go now, bye Alex, bye Drake." Come on Chara."

Once the pair left, Drake looks to Alex, "Ya know, I read a book about humans once and I saw a doodle with a hair style like Chara's... it's just the human was a lot taller, they just remind me of that human I saw, I can't exactly remember what the book is though..."

"Drake, Humans are a myth."

 **Dreemurr Castle**

Asriel and Chara came to the Elevator, Asriel walks Chara inside and let them sit down on their own as he attends to the buttons. Chara sits in the corner with their arms wrapped around their legs and head tucked in, once Asriel was done with the buttons he sat down next to Chara and put his arm over Chara's shoulder to comfort them; Asriel could feel them shaking and how cold they felt.

 _**Ding**_

The Elevator doors open, Asriel stands up and lends their hand, "Chara." Silence. The Human refuses to move.

"Chara!"

"...What?"

Asriel sat down infront of them, "It's ok. You were scared and tried to save me in your head, you tried to save both of us. A friend helps a friend, even if accidents happen." Asriel stands back up and puts his hand out again, "Come on." Chara peeks their head up and stares slightly at his hand, they take hold.

 **Judgement Hall**

Asriel lead on as Chara gazes around in amazement of the sunlight and gold making a heavenly reflection (to The Human Child the room reminded them of a Roman Church), eventually the sceanarie came to an end; The next room has birds singing, two throne room chairs in the middle of the brown tile floor and sunlight shining above the floor making the Delta Rune. Chara stood, Asriel being pulled back took a few steps back towards Chara, once regaining his balance he looks behind himself to find Chara listening to the birds singing as the sounds echo through the throne room.

"This is beautiful Asriel..."

"What? The birds?"

"Yea... I never really got to hear them... My town is very loud."

"I usually hear them all the time... I want to see one."

"You've never seen a bird!"

"Yes."

"So you really can't leave huh..."

"It's been like this forever Chara..."

"Oh.. What do you think birds look like?"

"I've seen a doodle! Oh my Mom and Dad also told me, small, big wings and very colorful at times. My parents told me, there are Monsters that look like birds! But The Birds are just animals, at least that's what my parents say, the birds don't talk, walk or think like Humans or Monsters do. Still though, I really want to see one..."

"Oh."

"Come on Chara... Let's go."

 **The Barrier**

When both children enter the room and Chara's moth dropped, amazement is all that was written across their face, extremely powerful magic bright-white magic with sunlight shining through The Barrier making it glimmer. "This is it. The Barrier that keeps us all trapped underground. Only a being with a powerful soul may leave."

"What does that mean?

"No one knows, not for sure that is, not even my Mom or Dad but my Father was told by a Human before sealing though, the only way to leave is to have a powerful soul. We assume only humans can leave or the power of the soul has to match or be stronger than the Human who told my Father. You can try."

Chara took a step forward, reaching out their hand to The Barrier, they pause, "Chara you're weak! Chara you good for nothing kid! Chara goto hell! No one would care if you died! You are a useless child sometimes!"

Chara lowers their arm and Asriel tilts his head, "Chara? Aren't you going to move?"

"No."

"But why?"

"I have no where to go even if I can leave."

"Living down here is no place for you, won't you miss the surface?"

 _"The things that crawl on the surface is why I jumped."_

"C-Chara?"

"It's nothing. But from the sound of what my kind has done to yours, proves they are filth! And here... I feel that I'll be dead in no time, because of what H.U.M.A.N.S did. People here will want revenge if they ever figure out I'm human."

"No! No one here will harm you, you can stay with us if you don't want to go home, I promise no Monster will hurt you."

Tears began to flow down The Human child's eyes, "Y-you promise?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

Chara quickly their tears away, "Yea. Did you think I was crying?"

"No..."

"Good. Big kids don't cry."

"Are you saying I'm not a big kid!"

"Yep."

"Hey!"

"Asriel..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. Pushing your Mom and Dad, those innocent people, calling all of you "ugly freaks", I was scared. I judged you all by your names and looks, "Monsters aren't Monsters", they're people. People I hurt... and almost killed.."

Asriel approached Chara and lays a hand on them, "It's ok. My Mom and Dad have phones, I'll call them up. You should take a minute for yourself." Asriel left The Barrier Room, Chara stood frozen for a moment in deep thought, suddenly they lift their arm towards The Barrier.

 **Living Room**

 _(An hour later)_

The King and queen had returned home, Toriel lectures Asriel for being out without telling his parents, Asgore is in the living room standing by Chara whom is sitting in the big chair and waiting for his wife and son. Toriel and Asriel walks out holding hands, Asgore came to his wife's side and Asriel infront of him.

Toriel spoke, "Chara, Asriel told us why you ran away, we have something to say."

(All three Dreemurrs spoke) "Welcome home!"

Chara sat in the chair speechless, no words could express all the mixing emotions they feel, Asgore came forward, "As a new edition to our family little one, we have ordered you a bed! You'll be sleeping in Asriel's room!"

"Wait a minute! Dad! What about the back room!"

"Huhahahahah!" Asriel that room is under renavations."

"For who?"

"Don't know to be honest. Tori?"

"I don't know, I don't think we ever discussed it."

"Well then, when you both get older one of you can have it. Now, now Chara you must be hungry, we'll get you something to eat!"

Chara is starving, they hadn't ate since they ran off, "What do you have?"

Toriel chimes in, "Well not much, there isn't a lot of physical food here in the underground so snail soup?"

"Snail soup"

"Yes. It will be made with some magic though, we need both?

Chara raises their eyeborw, "Magic?"

"Mhmm! You have so much to learn, oh Gorey!"

"Oh yes TORI!"

"can you run down to waterfall and buy some snails?"

"Yes DEARY!"

Asgore left the house and Toriel enters the kitchen, Asriel hops up next to Chara, "How do you feel?"

"Confused. I'm happy... but upset with myself, I have osme questions though."

"What?"

"I'll ask later."

"Ok then. I have one for you."

"What?"

"Are you a boy or a girl."

"Um... A girl?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."


End file.
